cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miki Saotome
Miki Saotome is one of the main characters of Cutie Honey: The Live as well as one of the original characters (albeit with some minor influence from previous works). She serves as a rival character to Honey Kisaragi while providing some distant assistance as Sister Miki. Appearance Miki is an attractive young woman with black hair and cold dark eyes, she is usually seen in her school uniform among other outfits. As Sister Miki, she wears an outfit with a blue spade motif with a blue top and black bottom half, her hair has blue highlights, unlike the other girls her black elbow length gloves are fingered rather than opened. Personality Before becoming Sister Miki, Miki Saotome was a social girl having a good life but after the revelation of being discarded by Dr. Kisaragi she became cold, introverted, and anti-social. This is mainly because she does not want to get others harmed by her aggressive actions as Sister Miki. It is this attitude that shows Miki's caring side underneath her otherwise cold demeanor. While she never openly shows it Miki does care about others including her ex-boyfriend and Honey, once telling Honey that she does not need to be like others to fit in and even gave her life over to Honey. Abilities and Powers Compared to the carefree Cutie Honey, Sister Miki has a more offensive fighting style that utilizes a higher calculative ability. Miki usually enters battle with a flying kick and uses much more hand-to-hand combat. Her Honey System however was only a prototype and came with a few notable flaws. For one thing, if used for too long Miki becomes much more aggressive, attacking anyone in range and her weapons begins to rust and become brittle. Her transformations are also flawed as it causes loose material to be drawn into her body when she "flashes" and is painfully pulled out her over time. As time continues more and more foreign matter would build up in Miki's body until she gives out. The Honey System also gives Miki a telepathic connection to Honey. Her weapon is the gigantic Boomerang Bleu that due to her flawed Honey System is often seen rusted and worn yet still very lethal. History Miki originally lived an ordinary and happy life with her family until Dr. Kisaragi made their car crash with a prototype Air Solidifier in order to experiment on Miki. Made into a cyborg that was later thrown out and put under the care of a young man named Masayuki Nemoto due to faults in the Honey System. When foreign matter started to force itself out of Miki, she went to Dr. Kisaragi for help but found his diary. Miki killed him after waking up realizing that her memories were altered and realizing what she became. Miki later sent herself to a juvenile institution for young girls until she was transferred to another one for causing trouble. But when the new director was revealed to be torturing the inmates over trivial matters, Miki snapped and became Sister Miki killing the director and his grunts. No longer safe, Miki transferred to Shirobara Academy where she met Honey. The social Honey tries to make friends with Miki, only for the cold hearted Saotome to ignore her. When Honey fought against some of the grunts of Panther Claw, Miki would sometimes join the battle as Sister Miki including against Mayumi Karasugawa who set her sights on Miki. As Cutie Honey noticed Miki's abilities after a while, she desired to work together with Miki. Miki would wonder if there was some sort of connection between her, Honey, and Dr. Kisaragi. Honey would attempt to get Miki to work together with her and Seiji Hayami had tried to court her once, with neither case successful especially with the presence of Yuki Kenmochi. Miki was later captured and chained by Yuji Nakajo/Hikaru in order to bait out Honey, which was successful. Miki contacted Honey over their Honey Systems telling Honey about Dr. Kisaragi and that she was the one who killed him. Miki freed herself before Hikaru could steal Honey's Honey System and fought him off for a bit. Exhausted, Miki requests Honey not tell anything to Yuki. After Honey left to fight Hikaru, Miki is confronted by Yuki who heard that Miki killed their 'father' and wanted to avenge him. However, Miki's last flash absorbed too much matter into her body which caused Miki's body to fail. Honey requested Karasugawa to revive Miki through transferring her life energy through their Honey Systems. Miki was revived but with a limited lifespan as she still had traces of foreign matter in her body. Karasugawa altered Miki's memories and let her live with a reprogrammed Kenmochi couple. However after some time of bliss, Miki saw through the illusion and left confronting Karasugawa who didn't want Miki to throw her life away. Miki fought against her and after wounding Karasugawa found where Honey was. But she only found Honey's lifeless body at the surgery sight after Hiromi Tanaka transfered Honey's Honey System into Yuki so Miki goes with Honey's body back to Karasugawa to repair Honey by offering her own life and powers to Honey which successfully revives her. Karasugawa then drowns with Miki's remains in a lake. Miki would live on through Honey with Miki's Honey System giving Honey strength to fight Yuki as Sister Yuki Snow White and appearing in the mental world. After the fight was over, Miki continues to live on in Honey. Trivia * Miki's name comes from the characters Miki Makimura from Devilman and Michiru Saotome from Getter Robo, two popular franchises by Dynamic Productions that also produced Cutie Honey. * Miki's design and personality draw parallels to Seira Hazuki/Misty Honey from Cutie Honey Flash. Category:Characters in Cutie Honey: The Live